blood: segunda generacion
by lyrat XD
Summary: después de la batalla, el dolor y las muertes kai vive feliz con las sobrinas de saya y todos han seguido con su vida pero una serie de acontecimientos rompe la tranquilidad: un despertar inesperado una desaparición forzosa entren y lean ;
1. introduccion

**hola! este fic es el primero tannn largo que escribo, pero no pude evitarlo a pesar de ser tan indisciplinada escribiendo la idea se había formado de manera tan clara que me pidió a gritos escribirla así que espero que les guste y lo disfruten mucho**

**por ahora les dejo la ****introducción**

**-blood plus no pertenece**

* * *

**BLOOD: segunda ****generación**

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

Después de una batalla tan larga, de aquella culpa infinita que me atormentaba, todo había terminado, en el momento en el que mi katana atravesó a diva y la de ella atravesó mi cuerpo supe que todo finalmente había acabado, en aquel breve segundo los recuerdos de tantas décadas pasaron por mi mente, mi hogar con Joel, Rusia, las muertes de tanta gente, Joel, riku, papa, mi familia en Okinawa, kai, mi vida de resignación y de lucha, una vida en la que nada debía distraerme una culpa que llevaba en mi espalda y hagi… que me acompañaba cuando lo trataba como un sirviente, cuando lo convertí en un monstruo, cuando lo único que hacia era llorar por Joel, por una vida perdida y por una nueva vida de lucha que me negaba a aceptar, me acompaño cuando en lo único que pensaba era en buscar a diva y asesinarla a toda costa, cuando lo ignoraba, cuando ignoraba sus sentimientos… a pesar de corresponderlos.

En ese breve instante una paz que siguió a esos recuerdos me llevaron a pensar que al menos mi caballero seria libre de tener la vida que deseara, ya que todo había terminado, diva moriría, yo moriría y sus hijas, a pesar de su inocencia tendrían que morir también, porque no merecíamos vivir porque era nuestro destino que todo acabara ahora.

Sin embargo la sangre en mi interior no hizo efecto alguno y con el corazón roto observe a mi mayor enemiga, a la responsable del mundo de sangre en el que había vivido, a mi hermanita menor que nunca pude entender del todo morir frente a mis ojos y aunque era mi deber, aunque pensé que era mi destino no pude hacerles daño a mis sobrinas, que me sonreían como si yo fuera su madre, y hagi mi dulce compañero de juegos, tal vez, con ese beso por fin pudiste saber que aunque te ignoraba sentí siempre lo mismo que tu sentías por mí.

Hagi… mi caballero aquel instante no era el final, tu tuviste que sacrificarte para que ese final llegara, para que Amchel con su malicia que infecto a mi hermana hasta su muerte pereciera a costa de tu propia vida, aun no puedo creer que hayas muerto… justo cuando por fin podía decirte lo que sentía y compensarte todo lo que sufriste por mí.

El mes siguiente en el que logre mantenerme despierta solo podía pensar en ti, en mi caballero, miraba al cielo sintiéndome extraña en un mundo en el que no tenía que luchar mas pero que era uno en el que tu no estabas, tenía un nudo en el corazón que me hacia mas difícil mantenerme despierta a pesar de que quería ver crecer a mis sobrinas, ver nacer a l hijo de Julia y David, como podía cuando ese nudo me hacia querer dormirme y soñar contigo… nankurunaisa

* * *

**eso es todo por ahora pero ya tengo listo el primer capitulo así que dentro de poco lo subiré! dejen un review diciendo cualquier cosas y me animaran a escribir mas rápido XD **

**lyrat XD**


	2. Cap 1: vida mas allá de la batalla

**hola aca esta el primer capitulo espero que les guste y que dejen un review ;)**

**-blood plus no me pertenece**

* * *

**capitulo 1: vida mas alla de batalla**

Kai POV

15 años estaban por cumplirse desde que saya cayo en su sueño largo en mis brazos, los miembros de lo que fue el escudo rojo pudieron tener una nueva vida sin peligro, ni peleas, yo me quede con el restaurante de papa, intente honrarlo teniendo la vida tranquila y honesta que el tuvo en Okinawa y todos los meses iba a visitar a saya, sabia que no iba a despertar hasta dentro de muchos años pero aun asi iba y le hablaba, de David, de julia, de Lulu y de sus sobrinas, aki y akari, les hablaba de cómo crecían rápidamente de cómo habían empezado a hablar, de cómo les gustaba morderme en ocaciones y de lo bien que se llevaban entre ellas; a medida que crecían las llevaba a visitarla también y poco a poco les explicaba detalles de lo que eran, de lo que era su tia y su madre, julia me dijo que era lo mejor así no sería tan impactante cuando crecieran sin embargo hoy a sus 15 años de edad esa pregunta de Akari me había cojido por sorpresa: - asi que si mi madre estaba muy confundida y tenía ideas "erróneas" como dices, y murió por esas ideas, significa que… saya la mato no?- dijo la niña con los mismos ojos de saya que consideraba mi hija

-eh…que?, dije sin saber que responder

-tu nos dices que cosas como que somos diferentes pero que nos amas, que debemos tener cuidado con mesclar nuestra sangre porque por nuestras "diferencias" si mesclamos nuestra sangre podriamos morir y dices que nuestra madre y la tia saya eran igual, pero que mama era una persona confundída con ideas equivocadas y que desafortunadamente por ello nunca pudieron tener una buena relación con ella y que murió, si eran iguales a nosotras y no se lastimaban con nada, y se llevaban mal…eso fue lo que sucedió no? - akari lo decía mirando al horizonte como con cierto resentimiento, como si tuviera mucho en su cabeza

- era una época difícil, mucha gente murió por las ideas de diva, ella estaba equivocada en cierta forma no fue ella la culpable sino uno de sus caballeros, el podría decirse que hizo que su ira creciera, saya… solo lo hizo porque no había otro modo- le conteste, era lo único que se me ocurrió decir, la verdad sin los detalles ya que, como podía decirles todo lo que hizo diva?

-mmmm, entonces muestra tia mato a nuestra madre, nuestra madre era una sádica asesina manipulable y nosotras somos el resultado de eso, que lindo- dijo sarcástica akari, siempre había sido las mas rebelde de las 2, aki que escuchaba todo en silencio detrás de su hermana nos miraba preocupada,- en fin, kai, nose que hizo mi madre pero solo se que no quiero que me obligues a visitar mas a la tia saya porque sea por la razón que lo haya hecho no quiero ir alla y pensar que le pongo flores a ella que esta durmiendo plácidamente mientras mi mama esta muerta- con los ojos rojos se paro y se fue, aki con un timido "espera " fue detrás de su hermana mientras me miraba como diciéndome lo siento.

15 años con ellas, y aun no sabia bien como manejarlas, en especial cuando ahora eran unas adolecentes que se alimentaban con sangre y que tenían tantas preguntas sobre su pasado, con aki era un poco mas secillo ella era muy calmada y dulce de hecho su carácter era muy como el de riku, ambas tenían de hecho un rostro que aunque era parecido al de saya era aun mas similar al de Riku, era timida y risueña siempre con el cabellos liso hasta los hombros y un capul que solia quitar de su rostro todo el tiempo, akari era a diferencia de aki bastante hiperactiva y rebelde, de hecho mas que eso era el típico ejemplo de la adolecente rebelde tenia una banda de rock y una gran actitud y a pesar de adorar a ambas ella era la que me causaba los peores dolores de cabeza, con sus novios extravagantes y sus preguntas complicadas siempre pintando o bailando con uno que otro mecho rizado y de color rosa en medio de su cabello largo hasta su cintura y con su extravagante personalidad, ambas eran fantásticas me recordaban a mi hermano y a saya,

-kai, se puede saber que le pasa ahora a akari paso por mi lado cuando llegue y me dijo si tenia alguna otra mala noticia- dijo sora mientras me miraba como diciéndome: " otra vez están peleando, cierto?" . sora era mi esposa, la había conocido 5 años después de que se durmiera saya y me había prendado totalmente de ella, era hermosa y relajada, alegre y adoraba a las niñas, aun recuerdo como su cabello avellana y sus ojos miel me volvían loco en ese entonces y aun hoy, 2 años después me case con ella, que me hacia olvidarme de mis tristezas y que cuando le conte toda las historia de las niñas, de mi familia, de lo chiropteros y de saya lo único que hizo fue decirme que me apoyaba y que le parecía genial todo el asunto.

- que le podia decir! Digo, me pregunto que si saya mato a diva, le explique lo mejor que pude y se enojo, en realidad esta vez no la culpo es algo difícil de dijerir todo el asunto, aun asi espero que pueda comprender que era una situación delicada, espero que aki razone un poco con ella

-asi que, era eso, ahora entiendo, cuando se calme debes contarle la historia completa, será doloroso pero es lo mejor, que sepan todos los detalles de una vez, yo te ayudare a contarles si quieres- dijo mientras me abrasaba por la espalda

-si supongo que ya es hora de que cualquiera otra cosa que no les haya dicho de su pasado sea aclarada

-aja, por ahora hay que mantener un ambiente relajado con las chicas, no vayas a alentar las peleas- me dijo mientras sacaba los víveres de las bolsas y lo distribuía en el refrigerador

Akari POV

Entre a mi cuarto, cerre la puerta y me recosté sobre la cama, kai nunca nos había ocultado nada sobre lo que eramos si le preguntábamos pero aveces la verdad podía ser demasiado dolorosa, no sabia que pensar sobre mama o sobre la tia saya, kai solia retratar a la tia saya como lo mejor del mundo y en cambio cuando hablaba de su madre lo hacia con cortas frases y tratando de resaltar cualidades de manera forzada, ¿acaso tan malvada había sido mama? No puedo, no quiero pensar que eso es cierto, y por eso no puedo evitar tenerle cierto rencor a saya, ella me quito a mi madre y aunque quiero a kai como si fuera mi papa y aunque le tenga mucho cariño a sora siempre me duele tanto al saber que nunca voy a conocer a mama…

-akari!- grito aki al otro lado de la puerta- dejame entrar , quiero hablar contigo!, le abri la puerta y ella entro agitada, su cara era de preocupación y sus ojos estaban vidriosos, mi dulce ai siempre preocupada sin necesidad – no te enojes con papa, el no tiene la culpa, mira yo se que es extraño pensar que todo eso paso y a mi también me entristece pensar que mama murió y que tia saya la mato pero ellos dijeron que no había otro modo asi que conociendo a papa, ¿no crees que debieron tener motivos?, tal ves deberíamos preguntar por las cualidades de mama y no por lo malo que hizo y no pelear! ¿si?, por favor akari, no pelees mas con papa- me dijo aki suplicante

Suspire – aki, no te preocupes, yo eso lo sé, solo, solo estoy aturdida por el tema y quería pensar, ven acá, dame un abrazo todo va a estar bien no estoy enojada con kai, no te preocupes- le dije mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

Kai POV

Me levante le prepare el almuerzo a las niñas para la escuela y se los di, akari parecía de un mejor humor cuando estaban por irse me arme de valor y les dije – karari, aki si quieren esta tarde estoy dispuesto a contarles toda la historia con detalles

-no te preocupes, no es necesario- me dijo akari seguido de un no muy común en ella hasta pronto papa"

No pude hacer menos que sonreír.

...

Esa noche se cumplían 15 años exactos desde la noche en que saya se había dormido, era una fecha que nos recordaba a todos lo que habíamos luchado, lo que habíamos perdido y lo que habíamos ganado. Cada aniversario de ese día nos reuníamos todos los que alguna vez formamos el escudo rojo, esa noche con la ayuda de akari y aki prepare la cena y recibi a todos: a Lewis al que debido a sus constantes misteriosos viajes y asuntos soliamos solo ver en esa fecha, a lulu cuya salud solia pasar por estados de inestabilidad seguidos por periodos de calma, pero que había logrado sobrevivir todo este tiempo debido a un tratamiento que julia le administraba, a mao y al reportero okamura que se seguían viajando juntos y que de algún modo en algún momento durante esos años se volvieron pareja, los últimos en llegar fueron David y julia acompañados por su hijo Sam.

-Lamentamos llegar tarde kai temo tuve un pequeño inconveniente en el trabajo y David y Sam decidieron esperarme aunque les pedi que se adelantaran sin mi- dijo julia con una gran sonrisa

-Pensamos que no seria una reunión oficial si no íbamos con julia, aun asi debimos llamar a decir que tardaríamos un poco- dijo David mientras estrechaba mi mano

-no se preocupen, no hace mucho que servi la comida a todos asi que no hay problema, más bien siéntese a comer, hace rato no tenemos oportunidad de hablar detenidamente- les respondi invitándolos a sentarse al lado mio y de sora.

La velada transcurrió de manera tranquila, todos reíamos y las historias sobre los viajes y sobre los eventos del pasado eran narradas por todos, akari, aki y sam como buenos amigos que eran desde niños escuchaban atentos por ratos para luego simplemente seguir en su propia conversación, nada pareció fuera de lo normal, hasta que ese grito retumbo en mis oídos….

-¡Saya! Dije en un grito ahogado levantándome de la mesa, cuando volvi en mi mismo observe que todos me miraban perpejos

-kai, que…que acabas de decir? – pregunto sora mirándome preocupada, la mire unos segundos sin saber que responderle, ¿acaso solo yo había oído ese grito? –yo…yo lo siento no se que paso voy a salir un momento a tomar algo de aire- me diriji a la puerta con la certeza de que todos seguían mi recorrido con la mirada, al salir cerre la puerta y me quede mirando al cielo que se encontraba lleno de estrellas esa noche, ese grito…estaba seguro que había sido la voz de saya…

Entonces…lo escuche de nuevo...

- saya - susurre, esta vez estaba seguro que había sido ella, me fui corriendo como pude hasta el lugar en donde ella dormía, sabía que solo había pasado la mitad del tiempo, sabia que el lugar estaba demasiado lejos como para escuchar si ella gritaba o decía algo pero no podia evitar sentir la sensación de que debía ir, jadeando subí las escaleras

Tonto kai ya no tienes 18 años, haz estado holgazaneando demasiado- me dije a mi mismo mientras jadeaba subiendo los escalones- al terminar de subir pude visualizar una figura desnuda que se arrastraba afuera de la tumba, y entonces unos ojos confundidos que creí no ver hasta dentro de muchos años mas se encontraron con los míos: saya había despertado

* * *

**eso fue espero les allá gustado dejen un review! así si les gusto me sentiré presionada y feliz para subir pronto el otro capitulo si tienen alguna critica también dejen un review soy nueva escribiendo fics y apreciare cualquier comentario nos leemos pronto!**

gracias por leer

lyrat XD


	3. cap 2: sangre mas allá del despertar

**hola! bueno acá esta el nuevo capitulo! es mucho mas largo que el anterior y estaba indecisa sobre si dividirlo en 2, al final decidí que aunque muchas cosas pasan en este capitulo es mejor que quede como uno solo, esta lleno de bastantes emociones así que espero que lo disfruten ;)**

**disclaimer: blood + no me pertenece **

* * *

**Capitulo 2: la sangre mas allá del despertar**

Kai POV

Al llegar de nuevo a la tienda me encontré de nuevo con todos:

- Kai dónde estabas estábamos muy preo…. Akari no termino su frase en cuanto vio a la joven desnuda envuelta en mi abrigo que llevaba cargada en mis brazos, un silencio cargado de incredulidad lleno el lugar, al notar que nadie tenía la mas mínima idea de que decir decidí romperlo

-Tenemos que llevarla descansar al parecer está bastante confundida, Aki, ¿podrías ayudarme?

-eh..Eh si claro- dijo acercándose tímidamente juntos nos dirigimos al cuarto de ella y la recostaos en su cama

-podrías dormir hoy con Akari, ella… tengo la sensación de que debe estar sola- le dije mientras arropábamos a saya, Aki, con una leve sonrisa asintió y se fue, saya mientras tanto jugaba con sus cabellos mientras miraba al vacio

- Saya, ¡Saya! ¿Tú me reconoces?, soy Kai…- le dije suavemente, saya me miro con la misma mirada confundida, miro al suelo y volteo el rostro.

Decidí dejarla en el cuarto a que descansara, la verdad no estaba seguro de que tuviera sentido llevarla a "descansar" cuando acababa de despertar de 15 años de sueño, pero, no sabía que otra cosa hacer, al parecer por su comportamiento aun estaba muy dormida.

Al volver con los demás muchos de ellos empezaron a preguntar lo lógico: ¿Por qué había despertado ahora?, ¿Cómo supe que estaba despierta?, ¿Cómo había sido posible que yo oyera ese grito? Y finalmente, si aun no me reconocía, ¿cuánto tiempo tardaría esta vez en despertar?, no estaba seguro de que las preguntas se dirigieran a mí, ya que yo tampoco conocía las respuestas; al final decidí terminar la reunión y enviar a todos a sus casas, necesitaba pensar.

Cuando todos se fueron espere a que las niñas me dijeran algo al respecto, pero ninguna lo hizo, Akari parecía pensativa y desde que llegue con Saya no había pronunciado palabra alguna, me despedí con un hasta mañana y me fui a dormir.

Akari POV

Al día siguiente al levantarme e ir al comedor me encontré con Aki sirviéndole la comida a Saya, realmente me parecía extraño verla allí, casi como una ilusión, después de todo aunque siempre supimos de su existencia jamás la visualice como una persona real, Kai la mencionaba tanto que solo pensaba en ella como una sombra de un mundo que ya no existía, al igual que mi madre…

Aki, ¿y Kai?

Dijo que tenía que ir a donde la señora julia y el señor David un minuto, como sora tuvo que ir a trabajar me pidió que mientras tanto le hiciera el favor de vigilar a la tía saya- me dijo inocente, no pude evitar fruncir el ceño, después de la discusión que tuvimos por "la tía saya" nos la dejaba para cuidarla como si nada, aprovechándose de la nobleza de Aki, Kai era el colmo.

-oye, tú crees que podamos cortarle el pelo después de desayunar, es que lo tiene muy largo…-dijo Aki

-no sé, ¿ya le preguntaste?

-no habla mucho, me dijo que donde estaba y le respondí que en un lugar seguro y que tiene amnesia, papa me dijo que es porque aun no despierta bien, que cuando lo haga recordara todo

-así que dijo eso… pues si cortémosle el pelo, no es práctico que lleve el pelo hasta los tobillos

Después de eso Aki trajo una foto vieja del álbum de Kai en la que estaba saya con el pelo corto y decidimos cortárselo igual a como lo tenía en la foto la ayudamos a bañarse y vestirse e incluso Aki trato de entablar conversación pero ella no musitaba más que unas pocas palabras como respuestas, a pesar de eso tengo que admitir que parecía una chica bastante inocente y tímida como Aki lo que a disgusto mío llego por momentos a simpatizarme, aunque se veía muy confundida.

Kai y sora llegaron hasta el atardecer, Kai preparo la cena y todos no sentamos a comer, incluso saya

-veo que le cortaron el cabello, así lo tenía cuando la conocí-dijo Kai parecía más feliz y radiante de lo usual, me imagine que probablemente fuera porque ella estaba con nosotros y la verdad no sabía cómo sentirme al respecto

-¡sí! es que se lo cortamos basándonos en una foto vieja de ustedes- dijo Aki

-ahh, ya veo

El resto de la noche transcurrió normal, todos parecían tratar de interactuar con saya pero no lograban una gran reacción, sora trataba de preguntarle cómo se sentía o si le gustaba su comida o su corte de pelo pero saya solo respondía sonrojándose y con un tímido "si"

Por la noche cuando cada uno de nosotros se había ido a dormir me pareció oír unos ruidos en el cuarto donde estaba saya, tal vez no podía dormir.

Saya POV

Era como estar en la nada, el no saber quien eras, en donde estabas o si el nombre con el que te llamaban era el correcto, como estar siempre adormilada, después de recibir atenciones de aquellas personas y de ir a dormir con el sentimiento constante de confusión tuve un muy hermoso sueño, soñé que unas manos acariciaban mi rostro y que unos labios rosaban los míos, eran los labios y las manos de un hombre sumamente atractivo que por algún motivo me producía una gran felicidad, después del beso el sueño se torno algo extraño, aquel hombre corto su propia mano bebió la sangre y volvió a besarme, me sentía tan hipnotizada por su presencia que no lo detuve a pesar de que el beso tenía un sabor a sangre.

Al despertar me encontré con el mismo cuarto extraño del día anterior, me entristecí de haber despertado de aquel sueño tan extraño e increíble, vi una rosa rosada al lado de mi cama, seguramente esa mujer amable del día anterior debía de haberla dejado allí, la tome y me levante para ir a la cocina, entonces mientras caminaba mi mente empezó a dar vueltas, con cada paso, con cada lugar todo empezó a parecer tan familiar cada lugar empezó a volverse recuerdo cada paso empezó a formar fragmentos de una vida, de **MI** vida, para el momento en el que llegue a la cocina mis ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y mi corazón latía muy rápido.

-saya, ¿estás bien?, ¿Qué tienes?

-Kai…yo…yo lo recuerdo todo Kai- le dije mientras apretaba la rosa contra mi pecho y las lagrimas no dejaban de caer.

* * *

Varios días pasaron, todos eran muy amables y me alegraba que mis sobrinas estuvieran felices, al parecer habían vivido bien al lado de Kai y de su esposa sora, ella también parecía muy agradable, Lewis vino a visitarme y me dio un gran abrazo levantándome del suelo, Lulu también vino una noche y me conto que gracias a julia estaba viva, David y julia vinieron y me presentaron a su hijo Jack parecían una pareja feliz, la señorita julia estaba igual de hermosa que la última vez que la vi parecía que el tiempo no le hubiera afectado y el señor David se veía mucho menos serio de lo usual, todos parecían felices y eso me alegraba, pero a pesar de estar rodeada de tanta gente que se alegraba de verme, **EL** faltaba, el que siempre había estado a mi lado, mi única compañía constante durante tanto tiempo, no estaba ahora cuando por fin había paz.

Sentada al lado de la ventana veía un mundo en donde no había que luchar más, que había cambiado muchísimo a través de los años, recuerdo que cuando todo comenzó mi sueño era viajar alrededor del mundo con mi espada y con Haji, ahora que lo pienso aunque siempre fue con el propósito de acabar con Diva, eso fue lo que hicimos viajamos de lugar en lugar, la mayor parte del tiempo solos él y su chelo y yo con mi espada, el era mi mejor amigo; no me imagino lo difícil que debió ser para el que durante tanto tiempo en Okinawa no lo reconociera más que como a una persona que acababa de conocer, después de tantos momentos juntos…

"_nakurunaisa, siempre te amare" _ esas fueron sus últimas palabras.

-y yo a ti… siempre- susurre

-realmente lo extrañas ¿cierto?- dijo Kai asustándome un poco no lo había oído entrar a la habitación, me quede callada mirándolo, el solo me sonreía

-saya…yo…no podría estar completamente seguro pero… tal vez…bueno es que cuando íbamos con las niñas a visitarte…

-¡papa! ¡Papa!, se me ocurrido una idea ¡increíble!, como la tía saya ha estado dormida muchos años no ha visto el parque que abrieron hace un par de años, por esta época es realmente adorable ¿no crees que debería llevarla a visitarlo con Akari?-dijo Aki atravesando la puerta súbitamente

-¿Qué?, pero es que yo precisamente le estaba diciendo en este momento algo muy impo…

-por favor papa así podrá pasar un tiempo con nosotras y hablar, en especial con Akari…- le dijo Aki susurrándole, aunque pude oírle claramente, Akari… ¿porque quería que hablara con Akari?

-eh?, mm entiendo, está bien, vayan y diviértanse un rato-dijo Kai dirigiéndose a la puerta, aunque sonreía, pude notar que tenía un extraña expresión en el rostro ¿preocupación?

-vamos tía saya, realmente te encantara el lugar, después de verlo podemos también irte a comprar un poco de ropa- dijo Aki, no tenía muchas ganas de salir pero realmente no le podía decir que no a una cara tan sonriente, me recordaba mucho a Riku.

El lugar era realmente muy hermoso, era un parque lleno de arboles de flores, en su mayoría cerezos y todos estaban totalmente florecidos, en el centro había un pequeña fuente y el sol brillaba, era realmente un lindo día.

El hijo de julia y David Jack había venido con nosotras, habíamos puesto una manta en el suelo para sentarnos y comer en el parque, cerca de la fuente había una pequeña caseta que vendía sándwiches y bebidas

-voy a ir a comprar para que comamos-dijo Aki

-y..yo te acompaño-dijo Jack un poco sonrosado levantándose para ir detrás de ella.

-son buenos amigos ¿verdad?- la dije a Akari cuando se fueron

-¿ah?- dijo un poco contrariada por que le hablara – eh… si, crecimos juntos así que él es como nuestro amigo más cercano, además él y Aki tienen una personalidad bastante parecida así que…se llevan muy bien- dijo sin mirarme ¿acaso se sentía incomoda?

-ahh bueno, me alegra que ustedes tengan una vida normal- dije sonriéndole

-ha!, si claro normal…-dijo sarcástica, no supe que responderle, Kai me había dicho que ella tenía un carácter bastante fuerte a veces pero, no me esperaba tal comentario. Después de eso Aki y Jack llegaron y rompieron ese incomodo silencio, comimos y como Aki dijo me llevo a varias tiendas para comprar ropa, pero durante el transcurso de toda la tarde mientras Aki reía y me sugería que me probara cosas y Jack hacia comentarios divertidos, Akari permanecía sentada en silencio mirando al vacio. Cuando terminamos de comprar estaba anocheciendo, empezamos a caminar por las calles y aproveche que Aki se adelanto con Jack para hablar con Akari pero cuando iba a hablarle.

-Aki ¡cuidado!- grito Akari- una furgoneta negra se había atravesado en la calle en frente de Aki y Jack, casi atropellándolos e impidiéndoles el paso, de esta se bajaron 2 hombres con armas que inmediatamente después de bajarse golpearon a Jack dejándolo inconsciente en el piso, luego se dispusieron a tomar a Aki para meterla dentro del vehículo.

-pero qu…Jack…déjenme!

-suéltenla- dijo Akari lanzándose sobre ellos el hombre que tenia Aki la soltó ante el golpe y luego lanzo a Akari contra el piso, casi como un reflejo me dispuse a sacar mi katana pero recordé que no la tenía en ese momento, Akari mientras tanto se levanto y se fue contra uno de los hombres, el otro le apunto con su arma pero Aki se lanzo contra él y desvió el disparo, el hombre la tiro golpeándola fuertemente y le apunto con el arma.

-no! Aki!- dijo su hermana .

- ya basta- les grite corrí hacia ellos y le quite el arma al hombre que estaba por dispararle a aki cuando me di vuelta para hacer lo mismo con el otro hombre que estaba apuntándole Akari este fue más rápido y me disparo, deteniéndome por un segundo, el otro hombre me golpeo el brazo para que soltara el arma que le había quitado y me apretó en sus brazos, alzándome y llevándome a la furgoneta, en ese momento sin embargo un tercer hombre que era mucho mayor y que usaba una bata de doctor se asomo por la ventana del vehículo.

- ¡no!, ella no, cualquiera de las otras dos-dijo, después sin inmutarse añadió- a ella deben matarla, decapítenla- el hombre que me sostenía sonrió y se manera sorprendente convirtió su brazo en una cuchilla.

-un…un quiróptero!- el hombre solo amplio su sonrisa al escucharme, Akari permanecía mientras tanto detrás de él otro hombre que le apuntaba con el arma, mirando en shocks in creer lo que el hombre que me sostenía acababa de hacer.

-¡déjala en paz!- dijo Aki que cojeaba tratando de ir hacia mi y tratando de golpear al sujeto que me aprisionaba con la mano, pero el otro sujeto fue hacia ella a una velocidad sobrehumana y la detuvo.

–No pequeña, no interrumpas, sería un desperdicio tener que hacer lo mismo contigo- dijo apretándole el rostro y levantándola del suelo. Akari trato de detenerlo pero este le disparo tres veces en el pecho haciéndola caer de rodillas.

-basta de juegos- dijo el sujeto que me sostenía y se dispuso a cortarme con su cuchilla, una ráfaga veloz paso a través de nosotros y al darme cuenta note que me encontraba en los brazos de alguien…de alguien familiar.

-¡Haji!- dije sin aliento.

-saya, ¿te encuentras bien?

-yo…Tu qu..

-¿ya basta!, traigan a cualquiera, vámonos ya, YA!- dijo el hombre con bata que se encontraba en la furgoneta con tono de desesperación- el hombre que sujetaba a Aki se metió al vehículo con ella y empezaron a huir.

-no, se han llevado a Aki- dije, Haji se dispuso entonces a detener el vehículo pero el hombre que me había tratado de matar un momento atrás se le atravesó.

-espera, amigo, eres un caballero ¿no es así?, se supone que son muy poderosos, veamos si es cierto, hoy yo seré tu oponente- el sujeto se transformo en un quiróptero por completo y empezó a atacar a Haji, el bloqueo su ataque con el estuche de su chelo.

- saya, yo me encargo de el, tu detén ese vehículo!- me dijo arrojándome una pequeña daga

-sí, lo hare- cuando iba hacia la dirección hacia donde el vehículo se había ido, vi a Akari ensangrentada y me agache a ayudarla- Akari tu…

-estoy bien, por favor ve a tráela ¿sí?- me dijo con la voz entrecortada y con lagrimas en los ojos, asentí con la cabeza y empecé a correr, trate de utilizar todo mi poder para ir lo más rápido posible y alcance a ver el vehículo volteando por una esquina, cuando estaba cerca de él, otro quiróptero, probablemente el otro hombre que nos ataco, salió de este, corte mi mano y llene la daga con sangre, pero el quiróptero no me dio tiempo y me aprisiono en sus garras llevándome mientras volaba, haciéndome soltar la daga, cuando estábamos en lo alto, me dejo caer , yo logre agárrame entonces de una cuerda para colgar la ropa mientras caía, esta se rompió pero amortiguo mi caída, corrí para encontrar algo que me sirviera para atacar al quiróptero y encontré unos vidrios rotos, el quiróptero mientras tanto me lanzo con fuerza a un lado y se tiro sobre mí para matarme, antes de que pudiera hacerlo le incruste el vidrio y este empezó a cristalizarse, lo hice a un lado, pero era tarde había perdido la furgoneta de vista, el quiróptero había en cierta forma logrado su cometido, Haji llego en ese momento volando con Akari en brazos, estaba lleno de cortadas y su ropa estaba llena de sangre.

-saya- dijo dejando Akari suavemente en el suelo y acercándose a mí.

- los eh perdido, se han llevado a Aki- me tomo la mano mirándome preocupado, solo pude apretársela con fuerza, no sabía que pensar o que hacer, ¿Qué había pasado? Tenía el presentimiento de que algo terrible se acercaba.

* * *

**bueeno y ahi esta realmentew espero que les haya gustado me esforce mucho y creo que quedo bastante bien, de todos modos sea cual sea tu opinion por favor dejen muuchos reviews!**

**pd: a iselamei le agradesco sus reviews, me alegra que te este gustando!, la verdad es la primera vez ue me animo a escribir al go largo y por tanto soy muy floja para escribirlo rapido asi que tu me diste animo para subir pronto el capitulo, espero disfrutes lo que sigue :)**


End file.
